


Opalescent

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: James/Narcissa: Letters piece together a missing history of a romance that never was between James and Narcissa.





	Opalescent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was for cedarlibrarian at hp_springsmut.

The story assumes Narcissa as the same age of the Marauders. This choice was not made capriciously as Lucius would happily take a younger bride and it helps explain why his son would be the same age as Harry. It also assumes that Narcissa was not a Death Eater, and not always in the loop. The letter format was chosen specifically to tell the story in the way it needed to be told, and was the only way to tell it.   
 

* * *

To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
As we embark upon our final year at Hogwarts our futures go from fuzzy ideals to true commitment and what we are to become. As you are likely aware, this is also the time that some young ladies of pure blood begin to entertain serious suitors for the purposes of future engagement.  
  
I realize that receiving a letter such as this from someone such as myself might be surprising given our House rivalry and your general lack of propriety. However, you are still pure of blood and can be mildly entertaining when not being a complete arse, and so I am extending to the offer to allow you to apply to court me this year.  
  
There are already several contenders and this letter is by no means a guarantee that you would make the short list, but it would be good to see you make your family proud with a proper union.  
  
Please let me know before the week is out.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
p.s. I understand that you are close with my cousin, but I must ask you, for reasons that are plain, not to mention this to him.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
I apologise that it took so long for me to respond. I thought it was a joke until you cornered me today.  
  
I'm afraid that as beautiful a girl as you are, my heart is with another and it would be unfair of me to court you.  
  
I'm flattered you'd consider me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
James  
p.s. He'd take the mickey out of me, too. Your secret is safe.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
That is disappointing. I understood that you harbored an unfortunate attraction to Miss Evans, but after spotting her and Severus snogging in the library I had determined that you must be available. Clearly, I misunderstood what I saw.  
  
In any case, have a good year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
p.s. You have my eternal gratitude.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
My Lily and Snivellus?  
  
Why would she  
  
Have you seen it since? Was it just that once?  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
After receiving your refusal and responding, I decided to spy investigate again. I am sad to report that I saw them yet again engaged in something that was not tutoring in Potions, although it did start out that way.  
  
I wondered how she had done so well in Slughorn's class. I can't believe she's in the Slug Club!  
  
Meet me in the library after dinner and I can show you. I shouldn't have to tell you not to bring your friends. Silence is crucial.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
I cannot apologise enough for my behaviour. It was quite a shock to see Lily and Snivellus snogging what I saw and I'm afraid I was quite overwrought.  
  
I know that there is no way that I could ever make it up to you, but I'd like to try.  
  
Your first kiss should not have been out of my jealousy, I just couldn't help myself. I hurt you and I regret it. Please tell me how to make it up to you.  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
You have abused my affection and my trust. Please do not owl me again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
You had affection for me? I had no idea.  
  
I feel stupid now.  
  
Please call me James, we've kissed after all.  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
You are stupid, James.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
At least you called me James.  
  
Find enclosed Narcissus Replete flowers. Professor sprout says that they're rare; I thought they were the most beautiful and so they naturally reminded me of you.  
  
I'm trying my best. You have to admit that it was a good kiss.  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
And they say I am vain.  
  
I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage as I have nothing to compare your kiss to.  
  
The flowers are lovely.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Ouch. First Evans breaks my heart and now you. Why do I always fall for the mean ones?  
  
James  
p.s. Please call me James. It reads like I'm receiving my father's owls.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
You're toying with me, and it is quite unfair and unwelcome, Mr Potter. I'd ask you what Lily has that I do not, but that answer is obvious: Severus Snape.  
  
Perhaps a Muggle doctor could answer you as to your love of being mistreated, I do not.  
  
Please stop entreating on my good breeding to entertain your owls when I have some to answer from legitimate suitors.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Again I find myself apologising to you. You have no idea how unusual this is for me. I thought you'd find my words entertaining. You said once that I was entertaining.  
  
With legitimate suitors, you'll soon have something to compare my kiss to, eh?  
  
I have to admit that the notion is surprisingly upsetting.  
  
Maybe you should give me a chance to give you a better one to compare it to.  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
James,  
  
You wish.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
The lady must like me a little. She's calling me James. Perhaps if I send along some of Honeyduke's finest, she'll send me longer notes.  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
James,  
  
You do realize that I am a Black and that if you wish to bribe me for my affections that you'll have to do better than Chocolate Frogs. Besides, I have all of the cards already.  
  
I am willing to admit that your owls are moderately more entertaining than revisions and suitor owls. So many of them are so droll that they make Binns seem as lively as Lockhart (and one is likely as old as Binns), so don't get too inflated over the admission.  
  
There is one that has caught my fancy-- a few years older than me, but well-moneyed and well-placed. Quite charming as well and he certainly has better taste in sweets. Does that make you envious?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Of you or of him? I have to admit that a man who knows his sweets would be valuable, but I suspect he's not my type.  
  
I will say that it does bother me that you have found someone. Echoes of the softness of your kiss and the fascinating smell of you amongst those dry books haunt me.  
  
But I'm afraid that I'll always be a disappointment to you in that I don't know a truffle from a milk bar.  
  
Love,  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
James,  
  
Are you making love to me now, Mr Potter?  
  
I'm almost blushing.  
  
Almost.  
  
Perhaps if I hadn't heard through the grapevine that you'd made a go of it with Miss Evans, I'd be more impressed. As it stands, Mr Malfoy has better taste than you when it comes to sweets and ladies.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
p.s. I'll never forget the mad passion in your haunted eyes as you crushed me against the book case and kissed me so ravenously that it left a burn on my chin. I felt marked by you, and had it not been such a terrible secret we were hiding, I'd have worn it proudly.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Now who's making love to whom? I won't argue with you over taste, it's a losing battle as you are all too aware of what a precious jewel you are. Besides, you had enough sense to steer clear of Snivellus.  
  
I only wish now that our time together hadn't been wasted over such a petty emotion. The way that your body pressed to mine, perfect breasts against my chest, soft skin that even now I fantasize about teasing to gooseflesh and tracing with my tongue. I wonder how you'd taste, how you'd respond to my tongue between your perfect thighs, lapping at you in ways that would melt you and leave you shuddering.  
  
As I've seen you receiving gifts and visiting with Mr Malfoy, I know that it is far too late to entertain those thoughts. Yet they entertain me far more than they should.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Seventh Year  
Gryffindor House  
  
James,  
  
My resolve would have melted at your first caress. I would have parted for you easily, knickers done away with in a flash as you took me with your mouth, my hands twining through your hair, tugging and urging you for more. Longing to see you just as undone, I would have pulled you up to me, tasting myself from your shining lips.  
  
You would have responded by tugging off your tie, stripping your shirt off as I unbuttoned my blouse for you, exposing my ripe nipples, air and arousal hardened. Yours would have been the first prick I'd ever seen, and I would have blushed bodily at its proudness, swaying from your body. After you buried your face in my chest, I would have placed you at my center and asked you to be my first for everything.  
  
With you inside of me, the stinging pain tearing tears from my eyes, I would have felt bruised but complete. How I wish now that it had been you, that it had been us. But you refused to court me, and I've had to move on.  
  
It would have been lovely, as the memory of your kiss has been.  
  
We've both been more than entertained by our brief encounter. Perhaps it's better that way. Our politics are not the same, or families would have warred, but I still wish it had been different.  
  
Love always,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Seventh Year  
Slytherin House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Narcissa,  
  
I saw the announcement of your engagement shortly after receiving your scroll. Forgive me for how long it's taken to reply, it hit me harder than I expected. I knew that you would have to find another, and I knew you would. I hope that Lucius makes you as happy as you deserve to be, as happy as Lily makes me.  
  
I never believed that a heart could hold so much love for two people as diverse as you two are, and yet I found myself brooding. Please accept the attached opal ring as a sign of friendship and what could have been. I don't expect that you would wear it, but the gem reminded me of you; at once icy and fiery with unexpected colour and translucence. It's a selfish gesture, I'll admit. My heart felt broken until I found it and I passed it on to you.  
  
Knowing that it is in your possession, that you know that you meant and mean something to me is an immense relief. Please do not refuse it.  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
  
\--  
  
  
To Mr James Potter  
Potter Manor  
  
James,  
  
You know I can refuse you nothing. However, did you know that opals are considered bad luck? It is mere superstition, of course, something born of a silly Muggle legend, but it was a story my mum once told me of a young woman who happened upon a wealthy woman who wore an opal broach that fell from her coat. The young woman picked it up to return it, but the wealthy woman accused her of attempting to steal it and she was hanged. I believe the story was meant to illustrate the power of wealth more than to warn me from opals, but the Muggle belief somehow stuck.  
  
I believe that your sentiments are overriding that story, as now that I gaze at your gift on my right hand, you are all I think of. I believe that Lucius is vexed that I now bear his ring as well as another that he does not know the source of, but I shall wear it always. Everyone can wonder, but we will always know.  
  
Love,  
  
Narcissa Black  
Black House  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Mr and Mrs Malfoy,  
  
May your union bring you the joy you deserve.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
James,  
  
Your discretion as well as your sentiments were well appreciated. I'm afraid that increasingly unfriendly and suspicious eyes have kept me from responding and I'll have to ask that for your safety, as well as that of my unborn and myself, that we discontinue our communication. It hurts to have to ask this, but I'm certain you understand.  
  
I hope that you received the blanket that I sent in good cheer. Needlepoint is something that all young ladies in the Black family are taught and something I have been told that I have a talent for. I also enjoyed the idea that it would keep you warm and the embroidered griffons would keep you safe.  
  
My current project is a blanket for my unborn. Due to Severus's potions, he shall be a boy and I have been told that his name shall be Draco. It is a fine name, my family has a fondness for constellation names, and the Malfoys enjoy the strength of the allusion to a dragon. I hate that he is being born into this turbulent time, but I vow to keep him as far away from it as I can in spite of Lucius's wishes for him. Politics aside, he is my boy and I will spoil him and keep him from harm. I wish a peaceful life for you and your progeny as well.  
  
Love always,  
  
Narcissa  
  
  
\--  
  
  
James,  
  
I overheard word that your home is to come under attack. I understand that you are protected by the Fidelius Charm, but I'm afraid that your choice of Sirius Black as your Secret Keeper was a poor one. Please find another, as I understand that he has broken to familial pressure and given you up.  
  
Love always,  
  
A friend  
  
  
\--  
  
  
My beloved James,  
  
I can't bear to part with you or our correspondence now that it's all I have left. I have read over your letters again and again. We met only once and so briefly and under the most dubious of circumstances, and yet your absence is nearly all I feel.  
  
You chose the wrong side, and while I understand why, I can't help but wish things had turned out differently. I will do my best to protect your son from my vantage point. Perhaps my son and yours could be friends, he could advise him to stay on the winning side. It is the least I can do.  
  
I shall also see Sirius Black dead. He is protected now in Azkaban, but when the opportune moment presents itself; his betrayal of you shall be repaid in full. Mark my words, while he may not die by my hand, I will see to it that I have part in his end.  
  
I love you, James. With all my heart.  
  
Narcissa  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Draco bundled the letters back up as they were, tying the elegant, frayed ribbon back around them. His mum would have had the influence to have retrieved these letters and he understood the importance beyond mere sentimentality of having them at her disposal. Upon her death, he'd received an announcement of her passing as well as instructions on where to find these missives.  
  
They explained so much, why she'd tried so hard to get him to befriend Harry. He'd assumed that it was an extrapolation of his father's instruction to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Part of him had become fiendishly jealous of his mother's pleading on behalf of Harry, perhaps it had fueled his competitive animosity that he believed his mum might have preferred Harry as her son.  
  
At her funeral, Draco tucked the letters under her arm as he leaned in to kiss her in a final goodbye. "I understand now," he whispered, looking over her fine features that hadn't diminished by age or death. "Thank you."  
  
When he turned round, Harry stood there appearing bitter. "You came," Draco observed.  
  
"For you. I wouldn't come for her. She had my godfather killed. His blood is on her hands, and I will never forgive that."  
  
Draco smirked at Harry's closed posture, arms folded, green eyes glittering with malice. _If you only knew._ "Thank you for coming."  
  
Harry had forgiven him his trespasses, he was certain that Narcissa's would be forgiven as well. If not, well, it was just another thing they would argue over. It kept things from getting dull after so many years together.  
  
The echoes of his mother's relationship with James and the letters that passed between him and Harry after the war had ended bordered on creepy, but Harry seemed to find it intensely romantic. "At least we had a happier ending."  
  
"There are no endings, Harry. Just new beginnings." That night he dreamt of heated kisses amongst the stacks in the Hogwarts library and how different his life might have been.


End file.
